


Love Will Find A Way

by mirrorcat_0429



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Confessions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Pillow Talk, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorcat_0429/pseuds/mirrorcat_0429
Summary: 一次深夜對談。





	Love Will Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

> \- 時間線在美國隊長3之後，除了在西伯利亞的三個人之外，其他人都不知道當場發生了什麼  
> \- Hurt/Comfort  
> \- ooc、bug、二設有

 

 

 

 

簡單地洗過澡之後，Natasha坐在化妝檯邊緩緩地擦拭著她的金髮，她看著鏡子裡的自己皺了皺眉頭，不管看了幾遍，她還是不太習慣這樣的髮色，雖然之前臥底任務偶爾也需要染髮，但染這麼淺的顏色倒是第一次，簡直就像另一個人似的。

Natasha苦笑著，這不就是她要的效果嗎？這大概是從事了這麼多臥底任務的後遺症，看著這張臉，她有時都想不起來真正的Natasha是什麼樣子，是在每次更換名字之中剝離自我，還是在每一次改變面容裡建築自己？

只屬於Natasha Romanoff這個名字的是什麼？

鋼鐵人與隊長背靠著背在戰場抵禦攻擊，紅色的霧悄悄地飄到敵人身邊給予重擊，而Vision將用盡力氣的緋紅女巫抱在懷中，獵鷹和戰爭機器在空中苦戰，雷神引起了雷電打落地面，她瞄準了遠方的人，背後的Clint在通訊器裡跟Stark的玩笑似乎沒有盡頭，Hulk一聲大吼為她擋去了伏擊，眨眼後，場景轉換，那個幾乎大半時間都穿著白袍的人在許多電子屏幕前回過頭溫和地笑。

Natasha也笑了，但又想哭。

在幾天前她回到了美國、回到了Stark新建的復仇者基地，聽說Bruce也回來了，卻始終都沒有見到面，到底是在躲著彼此還是想見對方，Natasha也分不清了，只知道他們總是恰好地擦肩、剛好地分別。

Stark跟Clint聽到這事的時候，先是一臉不可置信，之後一個臉色瞬間凝重、一個僵著嘴角，都說著這時期是特殊情況，總會見到的，接著扯開了話題，Natasha想起那個場面只覺得好笑又心酸。

Natasha把乳液抹在臉上等待吸收之後，將毛巾放進洗衣籃中，關起燈、躺在床上想著這幾天的確很忙碌，先是必須處理外星球來的訪客、公關危機、訓練和準備應戰，每件事都弄得大家焦頭爛額，她本應不會想起一直沒看到Bruce這回事，但心裡某個角落卻一直提醒著，讓她也忽略不掉這種想法。

Natasha翻過身，腦子裡的思考依舊活躍的像蜜蜂一樣嗡嗡嗡地盤旋，躺了一會兒卻不見消停，她只能起身走往公用廚房，打算熱杯牛奶幫助睡眠，她走到公共空間時，恍然發現沙發上坐著那個她一直想著的人，她悄聲地靠在門邊看著那人閉著眼、揉著自己的太陽穴，看起來似乎很疲倦。

Natasha想問他的問題很多，像是這幾年去哪了？這幾天是不是很累？為什麼不帶著自己一起逃走？逃走了為什麼要回來？是不是⋯⋯還願意跟她在一起？

但Natasha最終什麼話都說不出口，只是小聲地、像是怕打破什麼似地喚著，「Bruce。」

Bruce如夢初醒、有些不確定地看著門口的人，最後像是清醒多了望著她，帶著一絲疲憊的笑容問候，「Nat，好久不見。」

Natasha沒有馬上回應他的問候，她先是緊緊盯著Bruce，輕聲坐到了他坐的那座沙發邊後才答道，「好久不見。」

Natasha面無表情看著Bruce搓了搓手掌，似乎有些拘謹、不自在，最後Bruce站起來時，Natasha心裡有些慌亂，她想要伸出手抓住那個人，但在她猶豫的瞬間，他就轉身離去了。

好像又錯過了一次機會，待會的牛奶還是泡熱一些好了，Natasha抱著腿、頭埋進膝蓋中想著。

而這時有東西披在她的肩上，她抬起頭來看見Bruce正在用毯子將她包裹起來，她不解地看著Bruce的動作，直到Bruce低聲對她說，「Nat，伸手。」

Natasha照做了，接著她手上多了一杯熱茶，有些燙手，是足以傳送到心口的熱度，Natasha低者頭把小幅度的微笑隱藏，Bruce自顧自接著說，「我想妳大概是睡不著吧，這個花草茶有舒眠的效果。」

「謝謝。」Natasha輕啜了一口回道。

「不需要客氣。」Bruce緩緩地說，接著他以一個以為Natasha不會注意到的力道環住她，而Natasha將頭靠在Bruce的肩上。

沉默了一會之後，Bruce放開了Natasha但仍然坐在他的身邊，他猶豫一會之後問，「這幾年還好嗎？」

「還好。」Natasha說完覺得這樣似乎有些少，又補充道，「以前在蘇聯的時候比前陣子來得混亂，Stark插手了不少追捕反對派的任務，所以我總覺得自己比較像是在度假，如果要說不好的地方的話，我第一次染這種顏色的頭髮。」

Bruce帶著笑意說，「我倒是覺得什麼髮色都適合妳。」

「你跟Stark相處得太多了。」Natasha敲了他一下譴責他的恭維，停頓幾秒後問道，「那你呢？」

「我去了別的星球，大概能算是一場災難吧。」Bruce苦笑。

「沒關係，至少你沒有和自己人打起來。」

聽出了Natasha的低落，Bruce拍了拍她，「事實上，Hulk跟Thor打了一架。」

Natasha噗嗤一聲問道，「那誰贏了？」

「Thor宣稱是奧丁之子贏得勝利，而我對此表示懷疑。」Bruce故意學著Thor宛如舞台劇般的口音。

Natasha愣了一下，勾起一個興味的微笑，「你真的不該跟Stark相處這麼久。」

「 我倒是希望大家有多一點精力開玩笑，也好過這幾天緊繃的心情。」

聽了Bruce的話，Natasha想起這幾天跟著Stark到處奔走，她雖然有問過他團隊的事，但Stark一直撇開話題也不願意說為何只找了他們這幾個人，而她本來以為會回來的人也沒有出現。

她猛然皺起眉頭，「他還沒有聯絡隊長嗎？」

Bruce嘆了口氣，「我不知道，Tony避而不談，我提起的時候，他用『你不是那種醫生』回應我的所有問題。」

「這個自以為是的混蛋。」Natasha忿忿說著。

「Tony一直都是這樣⋯⋯別太擔心了，至少Potts小姐和我們都在他身邊，他不會有事。」Bruce抬起手撫平了Natasha緊皺著的眉頭，順道將垂落的髮絲別到耳後。

Natasha聽完之後，深呼吸調整了自身的情緒，平靜地看著落地窗外，「他把我召回來之前，我沒想過情況這麼糟，外星人、無限寶石、侵略者、政府、協議，還沒開打就一堆亂七八糟的事，我們需要Steve，不管怎樣他都該回來跟Tony分擔。」

Bruce想著他回來之後，Tony一直試圖掩蓋一些事情、或者假裝一切如初的表情，不禁思考著究竟這兩人之間發生了什麼大家不知道的事，但以他知道的那個Tony，大概還需要更長一點時間才能夠調適好吧。

而Natasha繼續說著，「他該明白這時候需要越多人手，他沒辦法避過Steve。」

「給他點時間吧。」最終Bruce也只能這樣回答。

Natasha頓了下，細聲喃喃，「如果可以我也希望，但我們真的沒有那麼多時間了。」

「我知道。」

兩人的對話歸於沉寂。

他們之間本應該有很多想法要述說、許多思念要表達、每一次遇到問題的煎熬都應該傾吐於對方身上，但在這小心翼翼的沉默夜晚中，他們都像是畏懼寒冷一樣的向熱源靠近，就好像只要靠得越近，就越能表達自己的念想與艱苦。

茶的餘韻在Natasha口中環繞，她很喜歡此時此刻溫暖的氛圍，她不想將它破壞，但有些事情她欠Bruce一個說法，她沒辦法不解釋，然後心安理得地接受Bruce的溫柔。

她眨了眨眼，深吸一口氣緩緩說道，「Bruce，抱歉，我不該推你下去。」

Bruce明顯愣了一下，才反應過來她說的是在索科維亞的事，他一直都沒有怪過Natasha也能夠理解那時候她做出的抉擇，畢竟在那個當下一個綠色怪物是比一個手無縛雞之力的科學家來得有用處，他只是在那時候意識到了即便他們真的能夠遠走高飛、在一個離得遠遠的地方生活，總有一些東西他們擺脫不了，例如戰爭、例如人命，所以之後開著昆式戰機離開的決定順理成章，是他跟Hulk都認同的選擇，因為「他們」待在復仇者身邊的弊遠遠大於利。

思及至此，Bruce的舌尖些微發苦，但還是捋順她的髮絲回應，「沒什麼好道歉的， Nat，況且該道歉的人永遠都不會是妳。」

Bruce看著Natasha眼中蓄滿了淚水，場景慢慢地和在Clint家的對峙重合起來，Bruce的胸口像是壓著一大塊石頭透不過氣來，屏息等待著她接下來的話，「我一次又一次逼迫你面對這些殘酷的事情，要你和我離開，但最後也是我親手將你推下山崖，我……」

「那不是妳的錯。」Bruce輕聲打斷Natasha的話，把眼鏡拿下來按壓了眼角，嘆了口氣繼續說，「我離開的緣由……有很多，這件事並不是最主要的原因。」他再度壓了壓額角，有些沉重地說道，「或者說該感到抱歉的是我，我沒有辦法留下來和你們一起面對。」

他們又各自陷入了靜默。

Bruce知道Natasha想談的是什麼 — — 那些他一直在逃避的現實、他們之間存在的問題、他們現在的關係 — — 但即使經歷了這麼多，他也不確定自己是不是能好好地跟Natasha在一起。

Natasha看著Bruce的側臉，想張嘴說些安慰的話，像是「你現在能在我們身邊就好」、「你不能控制那些」或者「這怎麼會是你的錯？」但她知道Bruce不會接受，正如那時在Clint家那段談話，他不會原諒自己，又或者說他不會原諒製造出這些混亂的怪物。

他們都一樣，一樣帶有「罪」。

Natasha想打破這個循環，她想要跟Bruce共同開創新生活，而這個想法雖然跟幾年前相似卻又有所改變。

在把Bruce推下峭壁的時候，她無疑是也把自己也推了下去。

她眼睜睜地看著Bruce往下落轉變為Hulk的瞬間，她就把當個普通人的念想掐死在心中；而之後Hulk駕駛昆式戰機的離去，讓她徹底地清醒過來 — — 她只能是黑寡婦。

在今天以前，她一直都是這樣想，直到Bruce捧著茶放到她的手中時他們意外地對視，他的眼睛裡有著她一樣的渴望。

她絕不要再錯過了。

即使無法有普通的人生、即使別人說他們是怪物，但只要他們在一起，總有條路能夠往前走。

就算沒有，她也要自己開創一條。

**只要Bruce願意跟她一起。**

「Bruce⋯⋯」Natasha垂下眼簾，「還記得我們那時候的談話嗎？」

「記得。」Bruce沒有看向她點了點頭，畢竟那次是他們分歧最大的一次。

Natasha傾身將杯子放在茶几上，坐回原位目光黯淡卻十分平靜地開口，「我在紅房子裡的訓練是要我們成為殺人機器，畢業任務是兩人格鬥，贏的條件是殺了另一個人。」

「在此之前，我們也有用過活人當靶子，那些人的眼神都歷歷在目，有些是不可置信、有些是怨恨、有些是恐懼，而你知道我的夥伴眼神是怎樣的嗎？」

Natasha說到此處，眼神對上Bruce， 而Bruce被她眼裡的悲哀震懾住，她過了一會兒才又解釋，「是釋然。」

Natasha將身上的毛毯在裹得緊些，空洞地聲音環繞著整個空間，「我那時一心想活著，想著活著就有希望、活著就有機會，我想不透為什麼她的眼神是那樣安靜、為什麼她不怪我，直到我殺了一個又一個或無辜或帶罪的生命，然後我明白了那個眼神，我想：這樣的活著才是懲罰。」

「後來不論是敵人、夥伴，那些因我而死的名字被我一一的劃記在本子裡，我想要記住，但也就這樣，我已經麻木了，可我還是得繼續往前走。」

Bruce輕握著Natasha的手，Natasha才恍然意識到她手掐得死緊，因為血液不通而微微泛白，她有些意外自己的情緒如此外露但又為這種感覺慶幸，她點頭示意她的歉意和感謝。

盯著毛毯上的花紋發了一會呆，Natasha像是自問自答般，「Bruce，你不覺得這樣的人比起Hulk更加令人恐懼嗎？」

「 Nat⋯⋯」Bruce不願看到Natasha這樣比喻自己，他拽緊了Natasha的雙手，試圖想給予她一點慰藉。

「但是我，」Natasha抬頭，眼裡有著熠熠光輝，「遇到Clint，他看出了我的掙扎和茫然。」

不同以往成熟穩重的Natasha，那是Bruce第一次看到她如此充滿著生機的眼神，他心中似乎有什麼正在蠢蠢欲動，想要突破現實的土壤大鬧一場，他壓住自己的胸口平息這異樣的波動。

「所以我跟著他進入了神盾局，我想我有了值得付出的事物。」

她的眼神像是渴盼著冰淇淋汽水、小販手上唯一紅色氣球的孩子。

「再來遇到了復仇者，我想我有了歸宿。」

又似想要著綁帶舞鞋、櫥窗中擺放的別緻白色婚紗的女孩。

「然後是你，我找到了希望。」

**那是純粹、夢幻、專一的嚮往。**

Bruce心裡壓抑、掩蓋著的渴望與戀慕終於因為這句話而破土而出，長出了足夠庇蔭他其他黑暗面的翠綠大樹，他腦子充斥著像白噪音般的畫面，Natasha的話依稀傳來，「 — — 我曾想像過像一般人那樣談戀愛、結婚、生兩個孩子，住哪裡都好只要一家人在一起，只是這個願望我實現不了，那也沒關係，只要復仇者們還在一起，但⋯⋯」

「他們都會回來的，要相信他們。」Bruce捧著Natasha的臉，打斷她的話。

他看著她帶綠色的藍眼睛，心想不能每一次都讓Natasha朝他走來，而他卻只是待在原地，他得做點什麼，即便身體裡還存在著這樣的大傢伙、即使世界依舊有尚待處理的問題。

在外太空走了一圈之後，他更加清晰地知道不抓住就只會錯過，所以他要張開雙臂迎接Natasha。

「 Nat，我知道這從我這個懦弱的逃兵口中說出來或許顯得不太可信，但我保證不論這次的結局是什麼我都會陪妳到最後，我會站在妳身邊。」我會讓妳活下去。

Bruce講完之後，發現他沒有詢問過Natasha的想法，有些侷促地補充，「當然，如果妳還願意跟我一起的話。」

「你不會再離開？」

Bruce笑了笑，像是如釋重負、又像滿懷希望，「是啊，而且我就算能躲得遠遠的，最終我都還是會回來妳身邊。」

「花言巧語。」Natasha帶著笑意伸手覆著她臉旁的手。

「哈，我終於也變成講花言巧語的混蛋了。」

相望了許久，兩人不自覺地更靠近對方，最終彼此的額頭相抵、氣息交融在一起，他們看著對方笑了出來又默然無語，他們都享受著這得來不易的親密和閒適。

「你覺得我們會有好結局嗎？Bruce。」Natasha靠著Bruce輕喃。

「好結局是怎麼樣呢？」Bruce反問。

「我也不知道。」Natasha講完之後好像想到什麼無奈地笑出聲來，以著自嘲又帶有隱隱盼望的語氣說著，「告訴你一個秘密，比起悲劇式的結局，我還是比較喜歡『從此他們就過著幸福美滿的生活』那種結局。」

Natasha在Bruce的懷裡終於感到倦意，她眨了眨眼後像是終於被睡意擊倒了閉上眼睛。

「我也是。」Bruce微笑看著懷裡睡著的人，拿掉眼鏡、稍稍調整姿勢後也閉起了眼睛。

他們都知道身為大眾的英雄，他們只能在這樣的深夜時分倚靠彼此尋求依靠和撫慰。

因為天一亮，他們就不只是Natasha Romanoff和Bruce Banner，而是復仇者。

他們有更重要的使命要完成，那些小小的、無妄的情感、憧憬只能留在這樣不冷也不熱的夜裡。

窗外群星璀璨。

 

 


End file.
